Wake up, England!
by UnitedKingdom-ArthurKirkland
Summary: Con unas simples palabras puedes despertar hasta las personas muertas, según Alfred claro. Pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad, please... UsUk


**Holi**** (?) **

**Buen día gente *sonríe* traje una historia nueva que es un solo capitulo.**

**Se me ocurrió en la escuela cuando la manada de descerebrados de mis compañeros empezaron a decirme "**_**Wake**__** up, **__**England**__**!" **_**así con vos de nenes y yo casi los mato U.U Y dije: Hijos de… ¡NO MENTIRA! (aja si claro, mentira .) sshhh! Que tengo que quedar como una persona decente y caballerosa (lo sos… pero tu paciencia es inexistente con la gente u.u) ¡Claro que no! (okay, okay… Tsundere *susurra*).**

**Volviendo al tema… espero que les guste y espero subir el próximo capitulo de mi otra historia rápido. **

**Hetalia no me pertenece y su personajes tampoco (¿Enserio? No me digas .)**

_**Wake**__** up!**_

En una habitación totalmente blanca se encontraba reposando en una cama un inglés, no cualquiera, sino el mimo representante de Reino Unido.

Haber sufrido un accidente de semejante magnitud había sido devastador para su país y para las demás naciones.

Maquinas que lo mantenían con vida reposaban a su lado. Flores sobre la mesita junto a la cama, trataban de alegrar la triste habitación.

Arthur se mantenía inconciente e incapaz de hacer nada, era alimentado por tubos que lo mandaban directamente al organismo del británico; pero sin embargo la mente del inglés seguía funcionando aunque esta le causara nostalgia al hacerle recordar momentos oscuros y melancólicos de su antigua vida.

_-En la mente de Inglaterra-_

_El inglés se encontraba al mando de su imponente barco "The Phoenix", regresando de su gloriosa victoria ante la Armada Invencible._

_-Ja! Armada Invencible, nunca debiste cruzarte con el Gran Imperio Británico, Bloody __Spain__.- Se regodeaba en su gloria sosteniendo el timón del barco pirata._

_Llego al puerto americano para volver a encontrarse con esa pequeña felicidad con ojos color cielo que era su colonia en ese entonces. _

_Camino apurado hasta la casa que él mismo había construido para el pequeño; las botas del Capitán Kirkland resonaban en la madera de la entrada de la casa._

_La noche había caído y las estrellas, junto con la luna, iluminaban el interior de la casa, que se colaban por la ventana._

_Todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral que hacia que sus nervios aumentaran, ya que en esa época las peleas por obtener su colonia se hacían cada vez mas insistentes. _

_Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y con cuidado abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido; sabia que cuando su pequeño se sentía solo o triste siempre recurría a la habitación del británico para poder sentir su presencia._

_Encontró al niño durmiendo en su lado de la enorme cama abrasado con fuerza a una de sus almohadas. Arthur sintió una mezcla de ternura y tristeza ante esa imagen y sin mas se quito sus botas y su casaca roja, apoyo su sombrero en una como y se recostó en su cama._

_Con sus brazos envolvió al niño con fuerza tratando de no despertarlo._

_-__I'm__sorry__ boy, __really__sorry__. –Le susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. _

_A la mañana siguiente el mayor sintió unas pequeñas manitos que movían uno de sus brazos, gruño por lo bajo y se movió para un lado no queriéndose levantar. _

_El molesto movimiento se detuvo, pasaron cinco minutos y un sacudon mas fuerte apareció haciendo que el inglés abriera los ojos y la luz del sol los hizo arder, volvió a cerrarlos adoloridos; pocos segundos después dejo ver sus hermosos esmeraldas, con pereza giro su rostro hasta donde provenía el movimiento._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con unos tan profundos como el mar que le transmitían una paz y pureza que lo embriagaban._

_El niño sonrío ampliamente mostrando su alegría al volverlo a ver._

_-__Wake__ up, __England__!- Dijo el menor explotando en risas, el mayor por su parte solo atino a sonreír y alzar al niño en el aire, uniéndose a sus risas._

_De un momento a otro Arthur cerro sus ojo, al abrirlos y mirar a donde se encontraba el pequeño, solamente vio un ave que se alzaba majestuosa en el aire y el hermoso cielo igual al de los ojos de su niño, volando libre._

_Volvió a cerrarlos y asustado los abrió encontrándose con Alfred que, aun en el aire, lo observaba preocupado._

_Inglaterra lo abrazo posesivamente tratando de que el menor no viera sus lágrimas._

_-Nunca te dejare ir Alfred.- Dijo el mayor decidido a cumplir su meta._

_-Salimos de la mente de Inglaterra- _

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital se abría la puerta y la nación americana entro sin hacer ruido.

Le partía el alma ver a su ex tutor en ese estado vegetativo, extrañaba ver sus ojos color verde como el césped al amanecer, aun con rocío que marca mas su color, llenos de vida con un toque rebelde que, aunque su portador no expresara mucho sus sentimientos, aquellos ojos lo hacían por él.

Tomo asiento en una silla al lado de la cama del británico y sostuvo una de sus manos. Al hacerlo recordó también como extrañaba su reacción ante las muestras de cariño en público, su increíble sonrojo que le causaban gracia y sus nervios que lo hacían volverse de una manera un tanto descontrolada.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos y con cariño movió suavemente su brazo como antaño; él ahora era una potencia mundial, aunque muchos dijeran que por él, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Aplico un poco mas de fuerza, lo para que el brazo del contrario se moviera mas.

-England, England wake up!- El menor sonrío nostálgicamente, agacho su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que sus cabellos rubios taparan sus ojos que se estaban empezando a llenar de lagrimas. Respiro profundamente y volvió a apretar su mano para transmitirle fuerza, él sabia que saldría de esto, era el Gran Imperio Británico, el temor de los siete mares y ahora solo una nación que pelea por sus habitantes.

Alfred acerco su rostro al del mayor y unió suavemente sus labios, extrañaba ese sabor que antes era de té y scones, y ahora solo sabor a tristeza y dolor.

Se separo aun dejando a pocos centímetros su rostro.

-Wake up, England! –Repitió como hacia de niño, porque si él había sido criado por el británico tenia algo en lo que creía, pero jamás admitiría, era en la magia. –Please…- Susurro observando su rostro en busca de cambios.

Se escucho un gruñido de cansancio u el americano sonrío ampliamente irradiando felicidad.

-Welcome back, love –Susurro dulcemente el de cojos color cielo.

A lo que el mayor solo se limito a unir sus labios nuevamente.

~The End~

**Me ****voy**** antes de ****que**** me ****mantén… OK no, espero que les guste. Dejen ****reviews porrfaaa~ (?)**

**Me ****despido****gente****bella**


End file.
